Mate
by Daughter of sea and wisdom
Summary: The mating call. The very thing that leads a shifter to their life partner or soul mate. What happens when the call starts affecting Eren and his mate is Annie? Old and new faces come to help but will Eren accept it and leave? Also who and what is awaiting Eren in their village? I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this story has been bugging me for a while. Guess I'm goanna give it a try and see what you guys think. Sort of Auish thing and a what if scenario. Hope you like it!**

Eren

What's going on with me? I can't get Annie out of my head! First it was the dreams, then it was random daydreams, now she won't ever leave my head! Man its times like these I wish we managed to capture Reiner or Bertholdt. One of them could help.

"Need a cold shower Yeager?" No way, it can't be, he left the walls months ago!

Turning my head I see that it's true. Reiner fucking Braun is standing right next to my bedside. How the hell did he get in here?!

"The hell are you doing here?" I glare at the traitor, too tired to fight.

Reiner smirks, the freaking traitor smirks. "Came to help you."

"I don't need your help."

"Okay, I'll just leave you here with all your thoughts, and dreams." I can't tell you how I did it, but I was up and in front of Reiner before he could take two steps towards the door.

"How do you know about my dreams about Annie?" Reiner looks shocked at this, blinking a few times.

"I knew you were having dreams but not about Annie. I guess what they say is true. You can't control who the mating call chooses."

"Mating call?" I raise an eyebrow. Reiner nods.

"Yeah, all titan shifters have a mate which could be another titan shifter or a human. Having a human mate rarely happens though."

"Well how do you stop it!? Annie has been the only thing on my mind and it's been really distracting! Especially with how perverted my thoughts have become," I basically all but shout.

Reiner's eyes widen. "Shit, I didn't know it has already progressed this far. We need to get you and Annie back to the village now."

I open my mouth, ready to tell him that I wasn't about to go anywhere with him. Just before I could get the first word out something stopped me. Something's wrong, seriously wrong. Some sort of heat is coming closer. Trapped! No way out! A flame! Someone is trying to hurt her! Someone is trying to hurt Annie!

Consuela

_He's coming._ Lowering my hand I stare at my fallen friend.

For the past two months I have been watching over my friend. Blending in with the stupid humans who all believed that I was one of them. Easily forging the documents to look like I was supposed to be one of the soldiers guarding her cell. I made sure to make no bonds and that when the time came that I would feel only the tiniest bit of emotion if I had to kill them. The time when she became free.

None of us could have imagine this being her fate when they forced her to go. Being frozen within your own powers. I'm glad she choose now to escape her prison, and I'm glad I watch every night just in case she came out. She's weaken and who knows what those guards would have done if I didn't intervene.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I didn't even bother to turn around. I knew who was standing in the doorway. Annie's mate, Eren Yeager.

"Shit Consuela. You didn't have to make such a mess." I roll my eyes at Reiner's dramatics. So I didn't stop the bleeding after I killed the guards, big deal.

"Shut your mouth Braun or I'll do it for you." I turn around to glare at the blonde.

"Who are you?" Eren questions, walking into the room with Reiner following and shutting the door.

"Consuela Lopez. Though you might know me better as the Flame Titan." Eren's eyes widened, clearly remembering me from a few weeks ago, or at least my titan form.

"That was you!" I wince at his loudness.

Reiner covers the boy's mouth.

"You idiot!" I hiss. "Are you trying to alert the guards?" Calming down I start to explain the situation. "Look we need you to come with us and I know you rather die. But unless you really want to do just that I suggest you shut up and come with us."

Eren's eyes widen farther than I thought possible, and he wastes no time in opening his mouth when Reiner let him go.

"Why would I die?"

"Because of the mating call." The big idiot looked at me confused and I let Reiner explain the mating call, the boy is ticking me off. Kneeling down I sit Annie up into a sitting position.

"I already told you that all titan shifters have a mate. Well, the actual mating call is what you're experiencing. Its starts off as dreams or you'll start thinking of that person at random times. Soon enough your thoughts start to get perverted, you'll get jealous at just the thought of anyone glancing at her. You'll always want to be around her, hold her. Sadly if the two don't get together in a certain amount of time they die of a broken heart."

"W-what? Are you serious?!" Eren takes a step back, though I know he truly won't run. The mating call wouldn't allow it.

Reiner nods. "Just ask Consuela. She was on mission when the call affected her. She couldn't get out of enemy territory and both she and her mate almost died." Eren glances at me from my spot on the floor, I only nod, confirming what Reiner just said.

The boy stares at both of us, disbelief in his eyes. He better not say no, we just gave him enough reason not to.

"I'm not going with you," Eren says, glaring.

That's it, I've had it with this boy. "Reiner knock him out. We'll drag his sorry ass back to the village."

Eren gives me a death glare but I'm not affected, I've been given worse.

"Consuela you know we can't do that. With the mating call affecting him and Annie he needs to come willingly," Reiner argues.

"And I'm not going to let my friend die!" I exclaim. Walking over to the experimental titan shifter, I grab his collar and force him down to my height. "You listen here you little lab rat, you are coming with us, no ifs ands or buts."

"Why should I?" The idiot stares at me in defiance.

"To stay alive, to keep Annie alive! To learn how to control your shifting abilities. To get answers I know you're desperate to find out. See what's in your basement, maybe confront Dr. Grisha about why he did this to you." I list off a number of reasons, but I could tell the last few really caught his attention.

"You can get me to my basement?" Eren asks. I nod, still holding the lab rat in place. "Hm, I got another question; how do you know my father?"

"I'll answer that question on our way to the village," I say, letting go of the boy.

Lab Rat looks like he's going through a very intense mental debate, but eventually he nods his. He's coming with us.

"Alright. Who's going to carry Annie?" Even as he asks this, lab rat is moving towards her.

"Has to be you," I say calmly. "The mating call wouldn't let you allow to let any else touch her besides you."

To demonstrate, Reiner tries to pick up Annie. Eren has the poor guy on his back in half a second, growling and holding Annie close to him.

I smirk. "Told you." Eren blushes, realizing what he did.

Poking my head out into the hall I see no guards, that's good. "Let's go."

Reiner picks himself up off the floor, and out the door we go.

"So how are we getting out of here?" Lab Rat asks.

We just left the dungeons they were keeping Annie in, the sky around us is pitch black, the streets deserted.

"Stay in the Shadow's," I order.

"Why?" Lab Rat asks. "No one is awake." I ignored him, while Reiner pushes him towards the shadows.

A few minutes later we walk into an alley that you wouldn't see unless you were looking for it.

"It's a dead end," Eren says in a deadpan voice.

"That's what you think." I let my hands glide across the bricks, looking for the right one. "Titan Shifters have been infiltrating the walls for years, we have our secret ways in and out. Found it."

Putting pressure on the brick, a secret passage opens next to me, leading to an underground tunnel. Here's our escape.

"About time you got here," a new voice says.

"Oh be quite Ymir." In the tunnel, waiting for us is Bertholdt and Ymir, both a little irritated for waiting longer than what was planned.

**Well what do you think? Let me know in a review! For now I'm going to work on chapter 2. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter two. Someone asked me what chapter/episode the Flame Titan was from, well the Flame Titan aka Consuela is my OC. As well as another character that will come in later in this story but he is mentioned in this chapter. **

"What took so long?" Bert asks.

I jab my thumb back. "Lab Rat took longer to convince than what was necessary."

"Well excuse me for having a hard time believing what you say. The previous titan shifters I've met haven't been all that honest with me," Eren snaps at me, sarcasm leaking into his voice. "And will you quit calling me lab rat!"

"She won't," the other three say at once.

Eren was about to say something else when Annie lets out a slight whine. Eren is holding her bridal style and I guess her head fell backwards into an uncomfortable postion. Lab Rat takes one look at her and immediately shifts her so her head is resting on his chest.

Reiner and Ymir snicker at this. I raise an eyebrow at them. "You find this funny? The mating call is a serious thing, we're lucky he hasn't decided to run off with her."

Reiner shakes his head. "That's not it Suela. You didn't know Eren before, he was obsessed with killing titans, and that's the only thing he ever thought of. So to see him like this is entertainment for us." I still don't get it, but let it pass.

About an hour later I find myself walking next to lab rat; who looks like he has a lot of questions going through his head. Eventually I decided to answer his questions.

"Something on your mind?" The boy jumps, his grip tightening on Annie.

"Uh yeah, a few things actually. First what up with the tunnels?" He's starting out small, that's probably a good thing.

"Well as I said before titan shifters have been infiltrating the walls for years. These tunnels were made by us to get in and out of the walls without detection. It takes longer than say us running in our titan forms or just traveling above ground in general. The tunnels are safer though."

"Then why did they knock down the walls?"

"Because it was their mission, destroy the walls. Until new orders came in. The orders to take Dr. Grisha's son back to the village. "

"Do you know my father?"

"Yes, he is one of the most respected men in the village."

Eren looks shocked at this, but moves onto a new subject. "Reiner said you have a mate as well, where is he?"

"My mate, Blake, is waiting for us outside Wall Rose. You would know him pretty well as the Earth Titan." Eren almost chokes, I guess that's a little too much information.

"Is he going to knock down the wall?"

I shake my head. "No, our only mission is to take you and your mate back to the village. He's just there to make sure we won't have anyone following us."

Eren glances down at Annie, a gleam in his eyes I know all too well. "You're wondering why the mating call choose her to be your mate," I guess.

"How did you know?"

"Because I had the same look as you when the mating call chose Blake for my mate. I've known Blake for my whole life, and until recently, I wanted to pound throttle him when he spoke to me."

"Why?"

"Because he usually mocked my height."

Eren

I blinked, of all her answers, this is one I did not expect.

Yeah the girl is short, about two inches taller than Annie. The girl also has tan skin, long, curly, black hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes are the same color as coffee. Her body type is a bit more feminine than either Annie's or Ymir's, she also has a bigger chest. The girl wears black pants with black boots stopping under her knee. Tied around each of her thigh is this rope like cord in a fire red color. The girl's shirt is also the same color red, a short sleeved shirt and black wrist gloves. Gold stud earrings with a ruby gemstone in her ears.

"He mocked your height?" I repeated.

"Yup, but the mating call still chose us as mates. The mating call is unpredictable, and can pair the most unexpected pairs, but I found that it's always right."

The mating call is always right? Staring down at Annie, I think I have to agree.

"Shit! Consuela!"

"What Reiner?" Consuela asks annoyed. Looking up we see that the lights have gone out and its pitch black down the tunnel. "Oh."

"Yeah oh! We need light!"

Consuela rolls her eyes and walks forward. She brings her left thumb to her mouth. Wait, she's not going to transform is she!?

Before I could say anything Consuela bit her thumb, drawing blood. Strangely though, she didn't transform. A fire encased her hand and swirled up her arm.

"Wh-what is that?" I step back, pulling Annie closer.

We start walking again, Consuela leading the way. It's Consuela that answers, "Some of us can use our powers outside of our titan forms. It's harder to do, and takes up a lot more energy. We really only do it in an emergency when we can't transform. Annie can do it as well."

I look down at the blonde girl, shock clouding my mind. Just how much can she do, how many secrets dose Annie have?

The next hour or so each one of us is quite. Though, me being me, I can't stand it.

"So how long will it take us to get to Wall Rose?"

"About two days." Ymir shrugs.

"What are we going to do for food?"

Bert takes this question. "There's secret pockets in the tunnels that hold food and if a pocket has run out, we can go up on the surface to get it."

Consuela suddenly stops, the lights are back, but taking a closer look at the curly haired girl you can see she's ready to fall over from exhaustion. Consuela does just that a second later, the fire encasing her hand and up her arm disappears. Ymir catches her, holding her the way a big sister would.

"Reiner should we stop or should I carry Consuela?" Ymir asks, holding the unconscious girl.

"We'll stop at the next rest area. I think we all could use some sleep," Reiner replies, taking the lead again, but his eyes kept darting back and forth of the walls. Ten minutes later Reiner stops with a scream of, "Hell yeah!"

"What is it?" I question.

"Reiner found a housing pocket," Bertholdt answers. Taking a closer look at what everyone else is looking at I see a symbol carved into the wall. The symbol looks like a house with a fire in the middle. Reiner bites his thumb, wiping a little of the blood on they symbol.

"Step back," Ymir whispers to me, taking a few steps back herself. I follow Ymir's lead, just in time too. The symbol started to glow the moment Reiner's bloody finger left, a door opening to the left with a bit of shaking that I normally thought would have been a mini earthquake.

Inside the room is two bunk beds with a table in the middle. The table had a bunch of nonperishables sitting on it. The beds look like they haven't been slept in for years, but the foods still looks edible. Reiner and Bertholdt both take a top bunk, while Ymir lays next to Consuela on a lower bunk. Wait . . . there's only one bed left.

"Um, what am I supposed to do?" I blush, either I sleep on the floor or I share a bed with Annie.

"Lay down with Annie," Ymir answers like it's the simplest thing in the world.

"You're the only one that can. Shifter law states that once a shifter is mated the only one of the opposite gender that can share a bed with them is their mate. Besides you are just starting to feel the effects, there's no way you'll let anyone near Annie." Reiner laughs at the end.

I only roll my eyes, not really amused about all this talk about me not letting anyone near Annie. Sadly though they've proven this true before. Laying Annie down, I stare at her peaceful face before crawling in next to her. With a light kiss to my mate's forehead I let sleep take over

**Tell me what you guys think in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've had this done for a little bit now, just haven't been able to upload it because our wifi sucks when I'm home and I've been working. Sorry if it's short. **

Consuela

"Good to see you're up." I smile at my old friend, who is chewing on a small portion of the food.

"Good to see you too. How long have I been gone?"

"A few months, we would have gotten you out sooner but your father told us that trying to break you free would cause more harm than good. We had to wait for you to come out on your own."

Annie rests her head in her hands, taking it all in. "So, who is he?"

I blink, confusion surely on my face.

Annie smirks. "I'm not stupid. I saw your earrings Consuela. We're only allowed those once we're mated, so who is he?"

I shake my head, a chuckle escaping my lips. "It's Blake."

Annie's smirk widens. "Bertholdt and Reiner owe me money."

I roll my eyes at her. I knew full well they had a bet going of who was going to be my mate. I was kind of a huge man hater when we were younger, which led to the bet of who was going to be the unlucky soul to share the mating call with me.

"Speaking of mates." I point towards Annie's own mate. "I believe you'll be getting a pair of earrings when we return."

Annie sighs, "I thought I was just dreaming."

"Nope, he shows all signs of someone going through the mating call. Lab Rat even attacked Reiner when he tried to pick you up."

"Joyful." Annie pinches the bridge of her nose. "He's moody enough without the mating call affecting him."

I laugh. "Hey you'll learn to love him. I mean I did with Blake."

The crystal using girl only rolls her eyes at me.

"I have a spare set of clothes for you in my bag and your old weapons. I'll pin a blanket around a corner of a wall so you can have some privacy."

Annie nods and goes to retrieve her new clothes and her weapons. I grab one of the spare blankets and set it up on the far side of the room. Annie quietly slips in while handing me her old knives. She's just in time; the others are waking up.

"Morning sleeping beauties," I joke.

The others give lazy waves except for Eren, who hasn't opened his eyes yet. The green eyed boy is moving his hand around the space where Annie had been the night before. Once realization hits, Lab Rat is up faster than our old friend Kate when she saw a spider.

"Annie?! Where's-?"

"Relax Eren," Annie says, now coming out from behind the curtain. She's dressed in a sea foam green hoodie with short sleeves, and a darker shade of green pants. Brown boots cover her feet, while she wraps dark colored cords around her wrists. Taking her knives Annie attached them to her belt.

Lab Rat jumps out of bed and grabs Annie; holding her so close I don't think she's breathing. "Thank the goddesses you're okay!"

"Eren, please let go." Annie's voice comes out in a whisper.

"Sorry." Eren gives his mate a sheepish grin.

"Eat up quickly, the sooner we get home the better," Annie says while Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir, and I agree.

"So Annie I'm sure you need a catch up," Reiner starts.

Annie only shakes her head. "No, Consuela told me what has happened since I froze myself while she was acting as my 'guard'."

I turn towards the blonde girl. "You heard me? I only talked to you because I was bored."

Annie nods. "I heard everything while in my crystalized state. By the way, Reiner, Bertholdt, you two owe me money."

"What, no we don't!" Reiner exclaims.

"Yes you do." I roll my eyes. "She won the bet on who my mate would be, so pay up now or when we get home."

"Thought you forgot about that," Reiner mutters.

After the other finish eating we take off again; this time moving faster now that Annie is awake. By midday we reach the entrance that leads to outside of Wall Rose.

Eren stops us. "Wait, shouldn't we wait until it gets dark?"

"We'll be fine Eren," Annie says, resting her hand on his shoulder. "This entrance leads to outside of Wall Rose."

We all climb into an elevator and Bertholdt pulls the lever that starts our way up to the top. The other just idly chit chat while I have my hands clasped together, praying that my mate is still alive and well.

"Hey is Consuela okay?" Eren whispers into his own mate's ear though I could still hear him.

Annie glances at me out of the corner of her eye, worry flashing through them. "Yeah, she's just worried about Blake."

"Who is Blake?"

"An old friend, and from what Consuela has told me you know him as the Earth Titan."

Eren nods. "Yeah Consuela did mention that. Um . . . Annie about this whole mating thing . . ."

The blonde rests her head against the green eyed boy. "Relax, we'll take this at our own pace. If Blake and Consuela can be mates I'm sure we can as well."

Eren gives Annie a small smile, grateful for her words.

"Alright love birds! Time to get off the elevator!" Reiner shouts, ruining their moment.

Before I could smack Reiner, Annie has the moron on his back. The rest of us, besides Bertholdt, snicker as we walk past him.

"Damn Reiner! Thought you would've learned by now! Never mess with newly mated shifters!" Ymir laughs.

Reiner only grumbles as he lifts his ass off the floor. "Twice in two days! I really don't need this shit."

"So where are we?" Eren asks.

"Inside a tree Lab Rat," I answer, pushing open a secret door. Outside is a giant branch big enough to hold about ten humans.

"We . . . were in a tree?" Eren glances back at the tree trunk where the hidden door is.

"I don't remember this being the entrance or in the designs," Annie says.

"That's because they weren't," Bertholdt replies. "They were added apparently a year or so after we took down Wall Maria."

"Another reason we brought hot head along besides being able to help you two," Reiner chuckles as he grabs me into a choke hold. "She's got all the secret passages and openings memorized."

"Reiner let go or you'll soon be regenerating an arm," I growl. I soon find myself free, with Reiner's hands up in 'I give up!' position.

A rustle is heard to our right. Quick as a flash all of us, besides Lab Rat, pulls out some sort of weapon that we keep hidden on us. Annie has her knives in her hands, I have my needles that I keep hidden in my hair and inside my gloves. Bertholdt has his sword, Ymir with her spear that she can shrink the staff and keep hidden in her shirt. Finally Reiner has his hammer with a speared tip at the bottom.

**I hoped you guys liked it! We also get an awake Annie now! Next chapter they'll be on their way to Eren's basement and you'll finally meet Blake. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hey guys. I know it's been a while but I've been busy with school starting back up. I just got my first project, on the second week of school, and it's worth a big portion of my over all grade. Did I mention we only have one class day to work on it and swim practice every day after school? What the hell teacher?!**

**So yeah I'm going to be busy with that for the next few weeks. **

Third pov

"Guys? Is that you?" Stepping out from behind a tree trunk is a Scouting Legion solider. This solider is the same height as Eren and appears to be the same age as well. He has shaggy black hair falling just above his eyes. A lean body type with pale skin and forest green eyes.

Eren tenses at the sight of the solider but the others relax. Consuela actually jumps over the next branch and hugs this solider!

"Are the Legion on our asses?" Consuela asks the solider when she's done hugging him.

"They know Eren's gone, and someone thought they saw you and Reiner sneak away with him. The solider wasn't sure though so he hasn't reported it to the higher ups yet," the black haired boy answers.

"Do they know about me not being inside my crystal anymore?" Annie questions.

Blake shakes his head. "The people who guarded you do and they sent me to give the message to the others."

"You've been holding it off haven't you?" Consuela asks with a raised eyebrow.

Blake grins. "Yup! They're probably are never going to get it either, at least not from me." With quick work Blake has his maneuver gear off, and one of the blades in his hand. "So who are we ridding on?"

"Well you three are the fastest runners," Reiner says while glancing at the two short girls and the hot head's mate.

"It's still too early for me," Annie replies. "My crystal took too much energy, I'll need at least another day to recover before I can shift properly."

Consuela scoffs. "Yeah, ride on me if you want to get severe burns."

"Then I guess it's me." Blake shrugs before stepping off the tree branch, blade still in hand.

A flash of lightning and a very familiar titan appears before the group. A titan Eren faced against a few weeks ago, the Earth Titan.

The Earth Titan is the same height of the Rouge and Armored Titan at 15 meters with black hair reaching the nape of his neck in an oddly slick back style and the same green eyes Blake has. Like most titans the Earth titan has skin and no muscle showing. His skin is pale and oddly enough has vines wrapping around his arms and legs. The vines also wrap around his torso and goes up wrapping around the chest, ending at his nape.

Blake put Reiner, Bertholdt, and Ymir on his right clavicle while the newly mated couple and his own mate went on his left clavicle. After the other six shifters got comfortable the vines wrapped themselves over their laps and Blake took off running.

"How long do you think it's going to take to get back home?" Annie asks after about ten minutes of running.

"Hm, probably a day and a half to get to Lab Rat's basement and then maybe a week or less to actually get home," Consuela answers. Her face suddenly scowls. "So not happy about that either. It took forever to get here and now the way back is going to be a pain too."

Annie chuckles. "Well it's how we managed to stay hidden for so long."

"True," Consuela nods.

Both girls turn towards Eren after not hearing from the talkative boy. Said boy seems to be lost in thought, his eyes glazed over.

"Yo Lab Rat, what cha thinking about over there?" Consuela questions while Annie waves a hand in front of his face.

"What?" Eren blinks. "Oh, just wondering what could be in my basement, that's all."

"Hopefully it's the cure," Consuela mutters.

Eren looks up at the girl. "Cure? What cure?"

"Consuela!" Annie glares at the curly haired shifter.

"Oops." Consuela blushes. "Sorry, forgot he didn't know about that little detail yet."

Eren looks down at the blonde. "Annie what is she talking about?"

Annie sighs. "I'll explain it to you once we get to your basement. There it should be easier."

About another hour of idle chat between the two female shifter later, Annie finds herself being slightly lifted and moved right into Eren's lap.

Consuela has to cover her mouth to stop herself from bursting out with laughter. To see the position Annie is in is just hilarious to her. Eren has Annie resting in his lap while his arms pull her right up against his chest from around her waist. His cheek is pressed against the top of the blonde's head and to add the icing on the cake Eren is asleep.

"You enjoying being a human pillow?" Consuela jokes.

"Shut up Consuela." Annie glares.

"Aw c'mon Annie don't be so harsh. You know well this will probably pass the longer you two are mates." Consuela smiles. "Besides at least he doesn't drool."

"Yeah there is that," Annie mutters. The crystal user soon turns a glare onto the fire user. "You have to be careful on what you say. Dr. Yeager ordered that we don't say anything about the titans or the cure until we get to the basement."

"Sorry, it just kind of slipped out," Consuela says, rubbing the back of her head. "I just really hope we find the cure before something bad happens to one of them."

"One of them?" Annie raises an eyebrow. "Consuela what are you talking about?"

"Things have changed since you left Annie. One has to do with your father."

"What happened?" Annie asks, slightly panicked.

"He got hurt on a mission . . . and now he's in a coma," Consuela says slowly, not looking at her friend.

Annie says nothing but brings herself closer to her mate. Eren, who seems to notice his mate's distress in his sleep, holds her even tighter. Soon enough Annie herself falls asleep, still tired from breaking free of her crystal.

_Consuela. _

The curly haired girl looks up towards the face of the Earth Titan. "Yeah Blake?"

_Everything alright down there?_

"Not really. I just told Annie about her father. The shock and drainage of her crystal put her back to sleep."

_She's asleep? Didn't she just wake up?_

"Yes. But I don't blame her for going back to sleep. Reality sucks right now and dream world has to be better. Especially if your loved ones are there." Consuela mutters the last part to herself but Blake still hears.

_Don't worry Suela. As soon as we get the cure I'll track them down to the ends of the Earth._

"You're sweet." Consuela smiles. "But I rather do it myself. They're my family and the only family I have left besides you."

_That's not true. You have more family now. _

With that said Consuela glances to the three on the other side of Blake, then glancing over to Annie and her new mate.

"Maybe you're right about one thing."

**Well I hope you guys like the chapter! If you have any ideas for the story let me know.**

**Also like I said before I'm going to be busy with this stupid ass project for the next few weeks so don't really expect a new chapter till probably October. Sorry guys but school comes first!**


End file.
